My Winter Wonderland
by CheshireKitty17
Summary: Emera is drawn to the snow, while Jack is drawn to her. Neither knows why and they must figure it out while discovering feelings that they didn't know they were capable of, especially Jack.
1. Preface

Dreaming of a White Christmas FREEDOM!

Emera closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in her favorite place; her own winter wonderland. A gentle, but never-ending, snow fell above an enclosed meadow and she danced peacefully on the sparkling, white ground. She loved how it felt there, how beautiful it was, how she felt sincerely _free_. Unfortunately, her serenity could never last. Every morning she awoke to the same feeling of disappointme


	2. Chapter One

Wanting a Summer Winter Paradise

Being seventeen-years-old, Emera knew she would never find that place anywhere outside of her head, but that didn't stop her from dreaming of one day getting to see it with her eyes open. She had been visiting her wonderland in her dreams for as long as she could remember and the magic she felt there never escaped her heart.

It was hard for her to focus on her schoolwork especially in the winter, when it snowed her heart drove her to stare out the window and just watch it fall. There was a sheer beauty about every snowfall that she didn't quite understand, something she could feel deep inside herself, but couldn't pull to the surface, something driving her to a point of absolute need, where she was almost helpless to so much as look away.

Jack let the wind take him away, as he always did when he felt the need to be where he wasn't. Being a guardian for the children of the world made him feel proud. His heart swelled at the sight of children enjoying the frozen lakes and the snow piles he created. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of satisfaction it gave him to do right by them, to give them the fun and happiness they needed, but lately he felt something was missing.

Tonight was the night he was going to find out what that something was. For seventeen years he had been drawn to Colorado Springs and could never find the reason, but as the years went on the feeling became more focused, not to mention stronger, whatever was pulling him there was making it near impossible to resist.

The amount of sunshine in the middle of winter was sincerely depressing Emera, as she collapsed in her bed after playing "kingdom" with Haylie and Cedrik, her younger siblings, for hours outside. If there were two things she cared about more than the snow they were her brother and sister. There was never a time when she could deny them anything they asked for, granted they only ever asked for her to play or cook for them, but the truth of the matter was; it didn't matter what they asked, because she would never reject a request made by them.

Unfortunately, that meant a day in the sun, which left her completely exhausted and more eager to escape into her peaceful wonderland than she had already been. She retreated under her covers and closed her eyes ready to be transported to the only place where she felt alive


	3. Chapter Two

The First Frost of Winter Summer

Jack followed his senses trying to find whatever was drawing him closer. He passed over the same ordinary house a few times before he realized that it was where the feeling was the strongest. As he swooped down to the house he found himself outside the window of a teenage girl's room.

He saw her lying in bed, facing the window, and couldn't seem to look away. Leaning closer and closer until he hit his head on the glass. "Dammit!" he exclaimed quietly to himself, he would never utter anything of the sorts in front of children, but he doubted she could even see him to complain. As the instinctual disappointment set in he realized that where his head had made contact with the glass, there was now a thin layer of ice forming.

Something unexplainable woke Emera in the middle of the night; a tiny sound from her window. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe them. _It was FROST!_ One of the small wonders of snow was forming right in front of her despite the heat she could still feel after the awful day of sweat and sunshine she had just tried to escape from.

She all but jumped out of her bed and ran to the window. It was cold to the touch. She gleamed excitedly as it continued to spread across the glass. "Frost..."


End file.
